


Saiyan Seed

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 2020 Smutfest, AU, Alien Abduction, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Slow Burn, TPTH Smutfest, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: Bulma wakes up on an alien vessel where she and her fellow abductees are tasked with breeding the next generation of Saiyans.Written for TPTH Vegebul Smutfest 2020.Proud nominee of the the 2020 Annual Awards for Drama. Thank you to everyone who nominated!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 91
Kudos: 269
Collections: TPTH Vegebul Smutfest





	1. The Station

A nightmare. 

It had to be a nightmare.

Bulma didn’t even remember waking up.

Her vision barely perceived the light shining down on her. She could see no color, just shadows.

Her body was as dead weight. She couldn’t move. Could barely breathe, as if something heavy were on her chest.

She couldn’t even speak.

Her heart raced as she thought of what she had learned about sleep paralysis. 

_Yeah, that’s it._

_Sleep paralysis._

_Don’t panic._

_Relax._

_It only lasts thirty seconds, right?_

There was slight pressure on her arm followed by a burning sensation.

A needle.

A shadow loomed above her. She wasn’t sure if it was hair or something else, but whatever it was came up to a point at the top of its head.

“Subject number 004…” a voice sounding somewhat like her text-to-speech software droned. “...genetically compat...stationed in orbit…tests show…” 

_Swell! I’ve been abducted by aliens and they’re experimenting on me._

The voice was muddled at best. She couldn’t tell if it belonged to her observer or someone else.

Bulma took slow, deep breaths to calm herself as the silhouetted figure remained standing where he was. 

_Okay, okay. Don’t panic. It will all be over soon and you’ll wake up in your own bed in the morning. You might not even remember any of this. Yeah. Everything’s fine. You’re just having a bad dream, that’s all…_


	2. The Control Center

Bulma woke up with a headache. She was spent, even after a full night’s sleep, and her mouth was parched.

She stretched with a loud yawn and rubbed her arms, her hands brushing over small, round bandages. 

_ Bandages? _

She opened her eyes to find she was not in her bedroom. 

She wasn’t the only one. Several other waking women were in the same room with her, all with the same patches on their arms and gauze taped over their left jugular. She reached up to her own neck to find she had the same.

_ What the hell..? _

“Anyone want to venture a guess?” One of the women inquired.

“Where the hell are we, anyway?” another asked.

“And what did they do to us?” said another.

“Well, I don’t know about you all,” said a blond woman as she ripped off her bandages, “but I’m busting out of here.”

“I don’t think we can,” Bulma said. “Besides, we need to assess the situation and come up with a plan if we’re gonna get out of here.”

“I’m afraid she’s right,” said one of the younger women among them. “We have no idea what we’re dealing with here.”

“Look, ya’ll,” the blond spat, “you can ‘assess the situation’ all you want to, but I’m getting my ass outta here before they do something else to us.”

“If they did the same thing to all of us, we don’t have enough strength to pull off an escape attempt without getting ourselves captured or worse,” Bulma stated. 

“Oh, I’m plenty strong enough, uh…”

“Bulma.”

“Bulma, Launch,” she said, standing and then plopping helplessly on her cot again.

“You’re panicking, Launch,” Bulma said. “We have to remain calm. Now, first, we need to know where we are.”

“Like, we’re gonna find out in here?” Launch asked.

“Yes,” said the younger woman. “First of all, there’s no sunlight in here, just artificial light. That means wherever we are, it’s still dark. Second,” she carefully stood and tried the door, “this door is locked. And third,” she crossed the room to what looked like a window with a metal cover, “this window is sealed. Wherever we are could be too far from safe harbor for us to make it. We don’t even know how long we’ve been out.”

Bulma stood, careful not to cause herself a head rush. “I’ll be happy to help you remove that cover, uh…”

“Videl,” the younger woman said, motioning her to join her. “Anyone else care to help?”

Launch and the other women all joined them, only to find the cover completely bolted on.

“Now, what?” a dark haired woman said.

Bulma thought for a moment before answering. “They’ll have to feed us, soon,” she said. “If we can come up with a plan to overwhelm the server, we should be able to make a break for it.”

“Are you serious?” Launch asked. “We don’t even know if or when we  _ will _ get fed.”

“If they didn’t want us alive, they would’ve killed us already,” Videl surmised. “Bulma’s right. It’s the only chance we’ll have to make a break for it, unless you have a better idea.”

She obviously didn’t.

o-o-o-o-o 

_ “I have good news to report, Captain,” _ said the voice over the comm.  _ “The specimens are as you have said. We can proceed as planned.” _

“Good work, Seventeen,” Captain Bardock said before closing the link.

“Are we leaving orbit yet, Father?” Kakarot asked from his seat at the conn.

“Not yet. I’m giving this ship an overhaul, in case Frieza finds us.”

“I still say we should just let what’s left of our race die out, considering the alternative,” Nappa stated from tactical. 

“I doubt the prince would have approved of their race if he didn’t deem them worthy,” Gohan said from the opps station.

Nappa only sneered at him in return.

“Letting our race die out is the last thing we want to do,” Bardock said. “Otherwise, Frieza will just get what he wants, and our plan will ensure an even stronger race in the future.”

“And, how can you possibly know that, Captain?” Nappa asked.

“You’ll all have to trust me on this one.”

_ “Cress to the bridge.” _

The captain hit the control on his console. “Go ahead.”

_ “Sir, the prisoners have escaped. I need backup before they reach the shuttle bay.” _

“Acknowledged,” Bardock said before motioning Nappa to assist and opening another channel. “Captain Bardock to security, our guests have escaped. Apprehend but do not harm them. I repeat, do  _ not _ harm them.”

o-o-o-o-o 

__

“Dammit!” Bulma exclaimed when they heard the captain’s orders over the comm. 

“What now?” 

“I don’t know, Chi-Chi,” Bulma replied.

“We run for it, that’s what,” Launch offered. 

“I think it would be better if we found somewhere to hide,” Bulma offered.

“Like, where, genius?”

“I don’t know,  Cheelai. We just have to-”

“Run!” Chi-Chi shrieked as two burly men with wild hair approached them.

The mob bolted as the men gave chase, only to be intercepted by two more of them.

“This way,” Videl yelled as she pointed down a nearby corridor. They followed her lead, running as fast as their weary bodies could take them. 

“Look, guys, a window,” Launch announced. “We’ll bust through it and get ourselves out of here.” But when they reached it, they stopped dead in their tracks.

They were in space.

In  _ space! _

Earth was displayed before them in all her glory, announcing they were indeed trapped with no way out. 

The men surrounded them, giving them no choice but to surrender.

“We knew you would be easy prey,” one of them said. “We didn’t even have to run. We are under orders not to harm you, but we will ensure your cooperation by any means necessary.”

_ Dammit. _


	3. The Brig

“All I remember is that when I came in to deliver the food they put a sheet over my head and jumped me,” Cress explained to the captain in his office. “When I got up, they were gone.”

“Well, I suggest you be more careful next time,” Captain Bardock admonished. “The females are going to be with us for as long as possible and we can’t afford to let this happen again.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Dismissed.”

“These females are more trouble than they’re worth, Captain,” Nappa told him as Cress left.

“Of course they would try to escape.” Bardock reasoned. “They don’t know why they’re here or even how they got here. I’m just hoping they’ll be more willing to cooperate once I inform them of our situation.”

“We are tainting our bloodline with an inferior race.”

“They’re the closest match we’ve found and it won’t weaken our race, Nappa. I can assure you of that. Return to your station,” he ordered as he stood. “In the meantime, I’ll fill our guests in on why they’re here.”

o-o-o-o-o

“Hey, big guy,” Launch cooed at the tall, muscular man who stood guard. “Tell you what, if you let my friends out I’ll give you the night of your life.”

“Forget it, Launch,” Bulma told her. They were in the brig and had already spent the last few hours trying to come up with another plan. “He’s either not interested or he’ll force you to keep your word.”

“Got any better ideas, Einstein?”

“We should just bide our time for now,” Videl offered. “At this point, there’s really nothing else we can do.”

Another man entered the brig and stood in front of their cell. Like the others, he was ripped to the nines and had spiky, unkempt hair. Chi-Chi gasped at him. The other women just stared.

“My apologies, ladies,” he said sincerely. “But it is very important that you remain on this ship.”

“Why?” Cheelai asked, venom in her tone. 

“Who are you people and why are we here?” Bulma added.

“I am Bardock, captain of this vessel. We are Saiyans, a proud race of warriors on the brink of extinction. We brought you all here because we need your help.” 

_ Help? _ Bulma thought.  _ Well, this had better be good for abducting us like this. _

“For many years, we were slaves of Emperor Frieza, the most powerful enemy we ever faced” Bardock began. “He forced us to purge entire planets for him so he could make a profit off of them. He even murdered our king and took his heir into his forces.

“And then, out of nowhere, he ordered everyone to return to our planet. Fortunately, some of us ignored his orders, because soon after that we learned the entire planet had been destroyed.”

“What the hell does that have to do with us?” Bulma spat.

“Frieza sent mostly males on missions,” he replied. “So, when he destroyed our world, all our women perished. We had no choice but to seek out a compatible species to continue the Saiyan bloodline. The decision was met with some opposition, of course. But it was either that or let our race perish and give Frieza exactly what he wanted.”

“Let me guess,” Launch drolled, “you want us all to be your baby mamas.”

“If you mean we want you to mother our offspring, then, yes.” Bardock said. “You will each be assigned to a crew member. We will let you back to your quarters once we are far enough away from your planet. You should also know that our shuttles aren’t built for long term missions, so you won’t be able to use one to return to your home world.”

Was he for real? How could he possibly expect them to just go along with this after being abruptly taken from their homes? He can’t be serious.

“You could have at least asked, you know,” Bulma said, the taste of bile on her tongue. “You really expect us to be willing to do this for you by force? I mean, I don’t know how your people operate, but we humans have laws against this kind of thing.”

“We will try to make your stay here as comfortable as possible,” the captain assured them. “But, understand, we are desperate. Our race must prevail in order to put an end to Frieza and his forces once and for all.”

“It’s not our fight,” Cheelai said.

“Once he learns of your planet, it will be,” he told them. “No planet is safe from him, not even yours. So, your cooperation will be in your best interest as well as ours.”

“I want that one,” the guard said as he pointed at Launch.

“Fine, Raditz,” his captain groaned. “I’ll see what I can do.” 


	4. Crew Quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: The following chapter contains a scene of sexual assault. Given the circumstances of this story and Bulma and Vegeta's personalities, I honestly couldn't see their obligatory coupling going down any other way. I also didn't think insta-love would work for this story and I refuse to romanticize non consensual assault. But, don't worry. They'll work it out later in the story.
> 
> If you find this sort of content triggering or just don't want to read an unpleasant VegeBul sex scene, then skip.

Bulma wasn’t sure how long she and her fellow captors were in the brig before they were returned to their quarters. The porthole was now uncovered and the door remained unlocked, provided they would not try to escape again.

They soon learned they were not the only abductees on board. 

When they went to the mess hall for the first time, several other women, all human, were there. Enough for each member of the crew.

“So, since we’re going to be here for a while, we might as well get acquainted,” Launch suggested.

“Great idea,” Bulma said, half-heatedly. “How ‘bout we start with what we were doing before we found ourselves here.”

“I just went to bed and then woke up here,” Videl recalled.

“Yeah, same,” Bulma added.

“Me, too,” Cheelai said.

“Well, that’s weird,” Chi-Chi told them. “The last thing I remember, I was at a bar. Some guy who looks a bit like the captain came up to me and offered to buy me a drink. So, of course, I said sure. Next thing I knew I was here.” 

“Slipped you a mickey, huh?” Launch remarked. “Well, congratulations for having the least boring alien abduction story among us.”

“Yeah, that is weird,” Bulma said, her brow furrowed. “Why would they send one of their own to a bar but take the rest of us from our beds?” 

“I’ve always liked a good mystery,” Videl commented. “But this is all getting really weird.”

Bulma couldn’t agree more.

o-o-o-o-o

It wasn’t long before the women were sent to their respective partners in shifts. They were each given a knee-length dress that felt like pleather but molded to them like fine silk, similar to the body suits they were in when they first awoke on the ship.

Bulma was escorted by a security officer to her assigned crew member. She shivered the whole way, apprehensive, hoping she wouldn’t have to sleep with him right away.

Who was she kidding? Of course, she would have to sleep with him, whoever ‘him’ was. They weren’t here for entertainment. They were here to breed, and it made her sick. 

When they reached the cabin door, the guard pressed the comm. button and she was granted entrance.

Seated before her was a man with the most piercing black eyes she’d ever seen. His hair was just as dark, swept high above his head and dipped down into a sharp widow’s peak. Something about that hair struck a cord of familiarity in her.

Where had she seen it before?

A silhouette flashed in her mind for only a moment. Had she dreamed this?

“So, you’re Bulma,” he said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

“And, you are?” she asked with ire.

He frowned, looking her up and down. “My name is Vegeta. And just to be clear, I don’t like this arrangement any more than you do. But I’m sure you understand why you’re here.”

“You know, you could’ve just taken our eggs and done this all in a petri dish-”

“We tried,” he snapped. “Several times without success.”

“And how do you know doing it the old fashioned way will work, since you’ve taken us so far from our planet we can’t get back?”

“We know,” he said as he shifted in his seat. “We’ve known about your species for a long time. We’ve tested and experimented. We know this is the only way to replenish our race.”

She scrutinized him, trying to recall what it was about him that was so familiar.

“Is there any chance we’ve seen each other before, since you were all casing our planet for who knows how long?” she finally asked.

“I was in the exam room when you started coming out of anesthesia. You must have seen me looking at you.”

“Uh… how could I have possibly remembered that?” She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. “If I only woke a little under anesthesia, I shouldn’t have remembered anything.”

“You had increased brain activity and your heart rate accelerated,” he clarified. “You were awake enough before going back under.”

Made sense. It was routine for surgeons to let up on the anesthetic a little and have their patients move specific parts of their bodies during surgeries that affect the nervous system. The patients wouldn’t remember any of it. But if she were more awake than that, perhaps some memory of it could have remained.

“Now, then,” he said as he stood and approached her, “let’s get this over with.”

“What?” Her eyes widened as she backed away, heart hammering wildly. “You’re not going to give us time to get better acquainted? Not even offer me a drink?”

“I don’t like wasting my time,” he sneered as his tail unfurled from his waist. 

_ What the hell? _

“Now, are you going to do this willingly or do I have to take you by force?”

Bulma’s eyes shifted to the bed. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her rattling nerves and nodded.

She shuffled gingerly to the bed as blood drained from her face. He clearly didn’t care about her welfare, just wanted to plant his seed and be done with it. She swallowed, trying to still her nerves as she crawled onto the bed.

Before she could get comfortable- if that were even possible- he was on top of her, pinning her down and pulling her skirt up. None of the women were given undergarments, so her womanhood was completely exposed to him.

“I understand you human females are self lubricating,” he said as his hand explored her genitals.

“Only when we’re aroused,” she told him. “It requires a little thing called foreplay. You know, we cuddle and kiss and-”

“I know what foreplay is,” he snapped. “I told you, I don’t like wasting time.” He proceeded to rub her genitals, but the strokes were so hard and quick they hurt.

“Hey, slow down, buddy,” she demanded. “That hurts.”

“Do not give me orders, Woman.” He proceeded to pull his manhood out of the tight blue pants he was wearing and stroke it vigorously. “I give the orders around here. Now, shut up.”

Once his shaft was hard enough, he tried to enter her forcefully. But her shattered nerves wouldn’t allow for self lubrication, making penetration painful.

“Please,” she cried. “Please stop. You’re hurting me.”

“I said, do  _ not _ give me orders!” he roared as he smacked her across the face.

Bulma reeled in pain and shock, choking back sobs, trying to stay strong and not let this brute get the better of her. When she refocused, he was reaching for the nightstand and pulling out what looked like a large gelcap. He pressed it against his shaft until it popped and smeared the contents all over it.

Before she had a chance to consider what a brilliant idea lube capsules were he was in her again. The lubricant made penetration easier, but his thrusts were hard and merciless. He kept the pace until she was raw but didn’t slow down.

“Please,” she pleaded as tears rolled down her face, “please, stop. You’re hurting me! Please!  _ Stop!” _

Her cries fell on deaf ears as he continued his assault until, at last, he came.

His seed finally planted, he collapsed next to her and rolled over with his back to her.

“You may leave now,” was all he said.

Shattered, Bulma climbed painfully out of his bed and left.

She didn’t expect the security officer to escort her back, so it didn’t surprise her that he wasn’t there. Thankfully, she had already learned the route back to her quarters. 

Once she entered the lift back to her deck she couldn’t hold it in any more. Sobs escaped her, wracking her body until she was sitting in a fetal position on the floor. Flashes of what had transpired between her and Vegeta taunted her. Screaming sobs echoed all around her as the reality of her situation closed in until it suffocated her.

She was on an alien vessel, light years from home and no way to get back. 

She was paired with a man who practically raped her.

And now, she could be carrying his child.

It was all she could do not to drown in despair.


	5. The Infirmary

Bulma took slow, deep breaths as the scanner hovered over her abdomen. Android Seventeen, the ship’s medical droid, examined the readings with crystal blue eyes. 

Most of the other women had similar experiences with their ‘mates’ while Chi-Chi, Videl and Cheelai were among the lucky few paired with more reasonable men.

Chi-Chi’s mate, Kakarot, said he had hit his head a few years ago and was clueless about what to do. Videl was paired with his son, Gohan, whom she said was a real gentleman and made her feel comfortable before they did anything. And Cheelai said Broly, a rather large Saiyan, was more innocent and sweet.

Launch, however, managed to get herself good and drunk before she was taken to Raditz and hardly remembers what happened.

Now twelve weeks pregnant, Bulma kept herself focused on preparing for her baby. She and most of the other women were also able to find work on the ship to keep themselves occupied, and it helped.

“The fetus is growing as well as expected,” the android told her. “It appears to be ready for transfer.”

“Transfer?” Bulma asked as Seventeen moved the scanner back into place. “What do you mean, ‘transfer?’”

“I mean, transfer to the incubation pod,” he said as if she should know.

Her heart leaped in alarm. “Why? Is something wrong?”

“Why would you ask that?” His icy eyes squinted. “It is common practice for fetuses to be transplanted into incubation pods to ensure the safety and welfare of both mother and child.”

“Maybe for Saiyans,” she said as she sat up. “But we humans carry our babies in utero for approximately nine months before they’re born. 

The android’s brow creased. “Why would you do that? How are you able to monitor its development and ensure its health?”

“We have doctors we go to that check our baby’s development. They have machines that allow them to see how the baby is developing and tests to monitor our health.”

“And how often do you see this doctor?” Seventeen asked with skepticism.

“Once a month,” she said, “until the last month before the baby’s due. Then it’s once a week.”

“But the fetus isn’t monitored at all times,” he said flatly. “Every child conceived on this ship must be placed in their incubation pods. Those are my orders. No exceptions.”

“Where I come from, it’s considered unethical for doctors to go against their patients’ wishes,” Bulma reasoned, “even if it means the patient will die without treatment.”

“And you do not care if the child lives or dies?”

“Of course, I care.”

“Then I suggest you lie down so we may begin transfer.”

Bulma wanted to give this glorified toaster a piece of her mind, but she figured it would get her nowhere and bit her tongue.

The android pulled an apparatus with a glass bulb closer to the exam table as Bulma laid back down. He prepared a syringe and proceeded to inject her with it.

“Incidentally, are you aware your child is the next royal heir of the Saiyans?” he asked.”

That was the last thing she heard before going under.

o-o-o-o-o 

Bulma laid on her cot, holding her stomach as tears dampened her pillow.

She had never felt so empty in her life.

What other horrors awaited her? Raped and robbed of her child. A child of royalty, no less.

Didn’t Captain Bardock say their prince had been folded into their enemy’s forces? 

Thankfully she had the other women to confide in. All the unborn children were placed in incubation pods, just as the android had said. 

Bulma had to do something. She could not see herself or her companions be treated this way any longer.

She stood and headed for the door, not knowing or caring which of her cabin mates asked where she was going. She had to end this now.

o-o-o-o-o

She pressed the comm. button incessantly until his gruff voice ordered her in. He stood as she entered, regarding her in surprise.

“Well,” he said. “You’re the last person I expected to see here-”

“Monster,” she hissed. “Monsters. All of you.” She took two steps closer to him. “You rip us away from our homes, rape us and deprive us of our children. Do you have any idea what you people are putting us through? Do you even care?” 

Bulma ignored the look of puzzlement on his face as she continued. “Your captain said you would all try to make us comfortable, but our lives have been a living hell since we woke up here. We didn’t choose this life and we don’t care what happens to your pathetic race. You can all just die for all I care. 

“I am Bulma Briefs, and I will not let you people hurt us anymore. I can’t… I…”

She turned and made a hasty exit as sobs wracked her once again, desperate to find safe haven, somewhere.

o-o-o-o-o

For reasons he couldn’t decipher, Vegeta couldn’t sleep. He was so restless, in fact, that he didn’t even bother going to bed.

With nothing else to do and slumber nowhere in sight, he exited his quarter to take a walk.

Question after question rolled through his mind.

Whatever his blue haired mate had yelled at him about, he couldn’t understand nearly half of it. ‘Living hell?’ ‘Rape?’ Had the linguistic translator on the ship misinterpreted all that?

And why was she so upset in the first place? Why were so many of the women avoiding their mates? Why had she avoided him until now?

He didn’t like the feeling that weighed in his gut like a boulder. He wanted answers. He wanted to understand. Were these humans that much more different from them than they had assumed? Were their mating customs so far removed from their own? 

Vegeta was relieved when he entered the mess hall and the lights were off. The last thing he wanted was to explain the torrent of confusion he was trying to get away from. He didn’t bother to turn on the light, his superior eyesight enabling him to see well enough.

Halfway in, a silhouette caught his eye, seated in front of a porthole.

It was her. 

He should just turn and leave. Let her have her solitude. Keep his distance as she had.

Still, he had too many questions he could no longer leave unanswered. Fighting the urge to leave, heart thudding and palms sweating, he moved cautiously toward her. She was here. This was as good a time as any to get some answers. He pulled up a chair and sat near her, but not close enough to invade her personal space. 

She sighed, staring out the porthole, arms held protectively around herself and refusing to look at him. But she hadn’t left, and that was encouraging.

He had no idea where to begin. What could he possibly say? He rubbed his palms together, trying to find the words.

“I have questions,” was all he managed after a millennia. She paid him no heed as he groped for something else. Something that would get her talking. 

“Was what we did not common practice in your world?” he attempted. She looked at him as if he were mad, then back at the porthole with a huff.

“Look,” he said, “I’m trying to find out what we did wrong. You’re supposed to be our mates and yet you all treat us like the enemy. We mated, that’s all-”

“You raped us,” she said finally without looking at him.

“‘Raped’ you?” His brow creased at the foreign word. 

“Yes,” she snapped, facing him fully.

“What does that even mean?” he asked. Whatever it was, he needed to know. He had to make this work. They all did. For the sake of their people.

“What?!” she shrieked. “You don’t know what rape is?”

“Uh, no.” His eyes found hers as she straightened in her chair.

“It means to force someone to have sex with you against their will,” she said. “Or to do it in ways they haven’t consented to, ways that hurt them.”

“You knew why you were there that night,” he reasoned, but it wasn’t good enough.

“I had no choice,” she reminded him. “The very least you could have done was take your time and give me a chance to get comfortable and slowing down when I asked you to.”

“So, your people don’t ‘rape’ each other?” He was officially starting to feel stupid.

“On Earth, it’s a crime,” she said. “Prosecutable by the law. It’s regarded as a violent crime.”

“So…” Now, he was really confused. “How do your people mate?”

Her eyes bugged. “Are you serious?” She shook her head as if it were the dumbest thing she ever heard. “Is forcing yourself on a woman common practice with you Saiyans?”

“All I know about Saiyan mating habits is what I heard from this crew. Before that, I was taken into Frieza’s forces. I was just a boy at the time, so I never had a chance to mate with my own kind.

“The only sexual experiences I’ve had were on purge missions. I’d satisfy my need before killing the inhabitants of that planet.” He stopped, realization donning on him. 

“They never had a chance to yell at me, or cry, or say I’ve raped them,” he admitted.

“So,” she said, “you only knew to take what you wanted by force?”

He nodded.

“And I’m supposed to find that reassuring?” she asked accusingly. “On the contrary, we’re terrified of you people, and you wonder why we’ve been avoiding you?”

“Look, Woman,” he snapped. “I’m trying to understand you. I’m asking for help. We’re going to be on this ship together for a long time and I need you to help me. Help me understand what it is you all want from us so we can replenish our race.”

“And that’s the problem,” she spat. “We’re nothing to you. Just a means to an end. You don’t care about us. We’re all just paired off and we make the babies. Then, what? This ship is a glorified kennel and we’re the bitches! That’s all, and it hurts. It’s demeaning and humiliating.”

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned and faced the porthole again. 

“It’s not the way families are supposed to be made,” she continued. “You meet someone and get to know them. You become friends. Best friends. You fall in love. It isn’t something that’s forced on you. If you and your partner decide you want to spend the rest of your lives together, you get married and raise a family. And none of us were given that option.”

She turned to face him again. “We had lives, Vegeta. We had families and loved ones and careers back home. And you all just took us for your own selfish purposes with no regard for what you did to us. So don’t you dare come to me with your ‘teach me how to love you’ crap, because I’m not buying it.

“What you did to me- to all of us- is unforgivable. So, just stay out of my way and don’t expect anything more from me.” She turned away from him again without another word. 

Vegeta saw no point in pressing any further and stood. Reluctantly, he turned and headed for the door. 

An idea hit him.

“Would you like to see our child?”


	6. The Lab

Bulma silently berated herself for turning in his direction, heart leaping in her chest. The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. “Our child?”

Vegeta turned to face her. “Yes.”

She stared at him, debating if she should indulge him. Yes, she wanted to see her baby, just... not with him.

“Well,” he pressed, “do you want to see the child or not?”

Cautiously, she stood, eyes not wavering. What was he up to? What did he really want?

He lifted his hands. “I won’t touch you. I promise.”

She hesitated. Should she trust him? Was she really going to see her baby?

Bulma crept toward him, her eyes not leaving his. She wanted to say something. Wanted to tell him she was no fool. Show him she wouldn’t let her guard down. 

Her desire to see her child won out. “Lead the way.” 

An uneasy silence fell between them as they made their way to the lift. A chill ran up her spine at the prospect of being alone with him in such a closed space.

They stepped inside once the lift opened, Bulma leaning on the wall opposite Vegeta.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he said.

“What?” Did she miss something?

“How do you humans mate?” 

_ He was bringing  _ that _ up again? _

Curious black eyes held her blues. Was there any point in telling him? Could he really learn to please a woman on her terms?

“Well,” she spoke, despite her misgivings. “There are many ways humans mate, according to their preferences. Some like it to be slow and gentle, some like it rough, some more adventurous.”

“You say some like rough sex,” he said. “How is that different from rape?”

“Sex of any kind has to be consensual,” she explained. “Any two people or more need to communicate what they want, what they don’t want, etc, and all have to agree to each others’ terms before they do anything.”

“They need permission?” 

If Bulma were honest with herself, she’d say his surprise was adorable.

“Yes,” she said. “We don’t believe it’s right to force anybody to do anything they don’t want to. And, since everyone’s different and has different tastes and comfort levels, communication is very important. Not just with sex but with other aspects of life.” 

He grunted. “No wonder you humans are so weak.”

Bulma quickly exited the lift once it opened, Vegeta brushing past her and motioning her to follow.

“I don’t know if you understand this,” she said, a few paces behind him, “but it takes a lot more strength to practice self control than to just go on your impulses.”

He paid her no heed as they went. Soon, they reached a set of automatic double doors that hissed opened, granting them entrance. 

The inside was like one of those labs from a cheesy hero flick. Row upon row of round, transparent tanks were displayed before her, each containing a tiny fetus. A blond woman stood at one of the consoles, having the same bright blue eyes and delicate facial features as the medical droid.

“Eighteen,” Vegeta addressed.

She turned to greet him. “Prince Vegeta, What can I do for you?”

“I would like this woman to see our child,” he said without introduction.

The android offered a warm smile. “You must be Bulma Briefs.”

“That’s right,” she said, her heart rabbiting in her chest. 

“This way.” Eighteen strode ahead of them, leading them to the pod.

“How is the child progressing?” Vegeta asked.

“Growing well as expected. But it will still be a few weeks yet before we can gauge its latent capabilities.”

“Keep me informed,” he told her as they approached a pod displayed in the heart of the lab. 

“Miss Briefs,” Eighteen said, “this is your son.”

Bulma’s throat swelled as she gazed at a tiny life form the size of a pea-pod. She sighed, relieved he was one of the few without a tail.

Her hand rested on the glass as she stared at him, mesmerized and misty eyed. He was suspended in a clear solution, still attached to his placenta which had small tubes connected to it. His little heart beat behind translucent skin, tiny hands and feet flexing.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she longed for her child, wanting to wrap herself around him. Protect him. Have him back in her womb where he belonged. 

This was her baby. Only hers. Not Vegeta’s. Not the Saiyans. None of them earned the right to raise this child. Their children were just a commodity to them. Warriors to defeat their enemies and quite possibly disposable in their eyes.

This child- all these children- were forced into existence. They deserved better than to be raised as weapons. They deserved a life.

_ I should at least have the right to name him. _

She turned, wanting to express her feelings to Vegeta.

He was no longer in the lab.

o-o-o-o-o

“Well, I for one am glad I don’t have to carry mine,” Launch said before shoveling a forkful of meat into her mouth. “I can do whatever I want and not have to worry about harming my baby, and its health is constantly being monitored. Win, win.”

Bulma put down her glass of water. “It still gives the Saiyans control over our children. Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Well, since they’re the fathers, I don’t see why it should.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Bulma seethed. “Maybe it’s because these neanderthals forced us to have their children? Or because most of them raped us? Or ripped us away from our lives back on Earth? Take your pick!”

“Well,” Launch said as she leaned in closer, “I would agree with you if they were human, since humans wouldn’t have any excuse for treating us like that. But, they’re not. They’re Saiyans.  _ Aliens. _ Their way of life is a bit different than ours.” 

“And what about the Saiyans that were actually nice, like Gohan?”

“They’re the exception, not the rule,” Launch explained before guzzling her juice. “From what Raditz told me, their females liked being forcefully attacked. You see, girlfriend, sex is the lovers’ equivalent to battle for Saiyans. They believed the more forceful the men were, the more likely they were to conceive.”

“You sure it isn’t because they’re pissed that they had to reproduce with a species they feel is beneath them?” Bulma asked, drumming her fingers on the table.

“Some of them are, but a good number of them have accepted that a long time ago.”

“Hey, guys,” Chi-Chi greeted when she approached their table, holding a tray of food. “Hope lunch turned out okay. Getting used to these ingredients so far hasn’t been easy.”

“The food’s great, hon,” Bulma assured her. “Have a seat.”

“Sounds like you two are having quite a discussion,” Chi-Chi said as she joined them.

“Oh,” Bulma said, folding her arms, “just a difference of opinion about the Saiyans.”

“Well, maybe if you’ll let me finish, you might learn something,” Launch insisted.

“Ugh, fine!” Bulma shrugged, palms up in mock surrender. “Enlighten me, oh wise one.”

Launch snorted at that and pushed her plate away. “Unlike humans, the Saiyans are willing to learn. They want to know how we want to be treated so they can have more babies with us later. No joke. Once I told Raditz being forced makes us feel threatened and violated, he was actually surprised. He didn’t know what rape was or that It’s a crime on Earth. Didn’t even know we require consent or that there were other ways to have sex. So, once we talked it over, things smoothed out for us.”

_ Sounds familiar, _ Bulma thought. Were these Saiyans really so ignorant? How does that account for Gohan or Broly being nice? Were these aliens just making excuses? Was she being unfair to Vegeta? Did he really not know better? 

Would humans have done the same if they found themselves in their situation?

“It isn’t just me, either,“ Launch continued. “You see, I do this little thing called talking. Socializing. It’s how I got my liquor before Raditz got me. The few other women who gave their guys a chance and answered their questions all told me they’re now getting along better with them.”

“So,” Bulma said as she leaned back in her chair, “you answer their questions and, all of a sudden, they’re boyfriend material?”

“That may be stretching it a bit,” Launch admitted. “But all relationships take time, honey. We just have to be patient. Besides, it’s not like I’m saying he’s bae or anything, just making the most out of our circumstances.”

“Bay?” Chi-Chi asked, her brow creased. “You mean, like ‘babe’ or ‘baby?’”

“Bae,” Launch blurted. “You know, ‘Before anyone else?’”

“Don’t worry about it, Chi-Chi,” Bulma said, patting her friend’s arm. “It’s more of a social media thing, anyway.” 

“Uh… Social media?”

Bulma’s jaw dropped. “You don’t know what social media is?”

Chi-Chi shook her head.

The two women stared at her, dumbfounded. Not knowing a few slang terms was understandable. Not knowing what social media was, however, didn’t make sense. Society was saturated with it. She would’ve had to live under a rock- if not an entirely different timeline- to not know what it was.

_ A different timeline? _

“Chi-Chi, I have a theory,” Bulma told her. “You were paired with the same guy you met at that bar, right?”

“Well,” Chi-Chi took a deep breath as she replied, “I asked him and he says he doesn’t remember because of his head injury. I’m pretty sure it’s the same guy, but he’d introduced himself as Goku, not Kakarot.”

“Do you remember anything-  _ anything- _ between the time you met him and the time you woke up here?”

Chi-Chi propped her head in her hands, eyes closed in concentration for a moment before giving up. “I can’t recall.”

Bulma gave her friend’s arm a squeeze. “I know this is going to sound like a weird question, but do you remember what year it was when you met him?”

“Well, yeah, of course I do,” she answered with sharp eyes. “It’s 1998.”

Bulma and Launch looked at each other as if a light had just switched on.

“Chi-Chi,” Bulma gasped, “that was over twenty years ago!” 


	7. The Training Facility

“Three years?!” The android might as well have punched her in the gut. 

It had been four months since Bulma’s son was transferred and she’d hoped to have him in her arms by the end of his gestation period. He would be fully developed and out of his pod. 

She wasn’t counting on having to wait three years to have him.

“It is vital that the children remain in their pods until they are mature enough for training,” Eighteen said. “Their parents must be available to work and prepare for battle should the need arise.”

“I don’t care what your reasons are,” Bulma seethed. “Our children need to be with their parents, not in some tank.”

“For what reason?” The android cocked her head, eyes not wavering. “The children will be fitted with an apparatus that will supply them with oxygen and nutrients. They’ll have no need for parental care.”

Bulma fought the urge to slug her. “They need us for more than just food and air. They need to bond with us-”

“Is there a problem?” a familiar, gruff voice inquired. Vegeta had just entered the lab, overhearing their debate.

Bulma approached him. “Vegeta, please, tell this hunk of metal we don’t need our children in these…  _ things _ for three years. They need to be with  _ us _ when it’s time for them to be born.”

After a moment, Vegeta looked over at Eighteen. “Leave us.” The android nodded, transferred data to a tablet and left. 

“The gestation period for a Saiyan is three years and you wish to have our progeny removed prematurely?” His question sounded more like an accusation. 

_ Was he serious? _ “For humans, our children are born in nine months-”

“Making it impossible for their parents to perform their duties and train for battle.”

Bulma was near tears. This could  _ not _ be happening. “Is that all you Saiyans care about? Fighting? What about having an actual relationship with your children that has nothing to do with fighting or training? They have to bond with their parents and learn from them. They need to feel safe with us and trust us and that’s not going to happen if they’re kept from us.”

“I will not have my son coddled.”

_ “Our _ son,” Bulma said, getting up into his face. “They’re our  _ children, _ not weapons. Not some kind of science experiment. They’re  _ people!” _

“They are warriors,” Vegeta said. “The last hope of the Saiyan race. We have no intention of allowing you humans to change years of rearing our children according to our customs.” 

“And did you raise Gohan by your high and mighty customs?”

Vegeta backed off, his eyes mere slits as he regarded her suspiciously. “What does my operations officer have to do with this?”

“He’s half-blood.” She extended her hand to the pods. “Just like these babies.”

Vegeta remained silent, his eyes pinned to her. 

Color drained from his face as Bulma drummed up the courage to continue. “You took one of us over twenty years ago. Kakarot met her in a bar and spiked her drink so he could get her pregnant without her knowing. Then you kept her in stasis so you could monitor Gohan’s development and keep his mother in the dark until you were all satisfied with his progress before taking the rest of us. Am I right?”

Vegeta blinked, shaking his head. “How… You… That was classified information. How could you possibly know that?”

“Because we humans grow and evolve over time,” she said. “You see, right now there are things on Earth that didn’t exist when you took her. We even asked her what year it was when she was taken. And since I’m part of the maintenance crew, I happen to know you have stasis technology.

“You even said so yourself that you knew about us for a long time and tested to see if we’d be a good fit for you. How could we possibly not know that you-”

“Get out,” he hissed.

Bulma’s stomach lurched, clenching and unclenching her fists as she fought the urge to scream. “I came here to visit our-”

“Get  _ out!” _

Her eyes widened, her mouth agape in shock. Was he denying her of seeing her son because she knew their dirty little secret?

There was no getting around it. She had said too much. 

Reluctantly, she turned to the exit, tears streaming down her face as she left.

o-o-o-o-o

Bulma spent the rest of the afternoon throwing herself into her work. Each task she tackled was like an attempt to get her head above water. She was drowning. Suffocating. Her way of life did not exist here. She was just a pawn in their game. And worse, so was her son. The son she was forced to conceive and be used as a weapon.

No. She would not let herself drown. She would have another chance to see him. But, dammit, did these Saiyans really not expect them to find out about Chi-Chi and how she had unknowingly served as their test dummy?

Bulma finished soldering one last wire in place and all but slammed the panel back on when Launch happened by.

“Whoa, girl, keep it together,” the blond said. 

Bulma leaned against the bulkhead, arms folded. “You don’t know the half of it.” 

Launch regarded her sympathetically. “What happened, hon?”

She took a deep breath before answering. “Are you aware our children have to be in those pods for three years?”

Launch frowned. “Yeah. Raditz told me a couple months ago.”

“And can you believe it?” Bulma continued. “We don’t have a say. We’re their mothers and no one cares. All they want our kids for is ammo. That’s it! They don’t give a damn about their welfare.”

“I thought the same thing,” Launch admitted. “But the more I thought about it, the more I tried to put myself in their shoes. I mean, would I really trust someone from another world enough to convince me to abandon everything I believed about raising a family or any other such thing? Hell, no. I wouldn’t.”

“And it doesn’t bother you that they’re keeping our babies from us?” 

“Of course, it bothers me. But at least try and consider their situation.”

Bulma fought the urge to slap her. “I don’t give a damn about their situation! Why should I? They don’t care about our children and they never cared about us.”

“And, why should they?” Launch threw back. “We didn’t care about them. Not in the beginning, at least.”

That shut Bulma up. Launch was right. They had no reason to expect their captors to care about them. This was all for survival. For the future of their race. She and her companions were on  _ their _ ship with  _ their _ morals. On Earth, the Saiyans would be expected to abide by human customs. This was no different, and it was time she accepted that.

_ “Vegeta to maintenance, your assistance is required in the training facility.” _

Launch looked at Bulma with a smirk. “I think you should get that one.”

Bulma nodded after a moment before walking to the nearest comm. speaker. “Bulma to Cumber, I’ll take that call. I should be able to handle it on my own.”

_ “Understood, Briefs.” _

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta paced furiously as he waited for the maintenance officer to arrive. It wasn’t the first time he had damaged anything in the training room, and it would certainly not be the last. Being preoccupied with his last conversation with Bulma didn’t help, either.

She knew! Possibly all of them knew. How did humans ‘grow and evolve,’ anyway? That would mean change. Humans changed over time. Or the way they did things changed.

The sound of the door sliding open pulled him from his thoughts. “About damn ti-” He turned to see the woman who had haunted his thoughts. The human who challenged him in ways he’d never expected.

“So.” Bulma entered, facing him squarely with a knowing smirk. “What did you break this time?”

Vegeta crossed his arms, resisting the urge to smack that smirk off her pretty face. He had a reputation. Something she knew full well.

Bulma looked around as Vegeta remained silent. Battle droid debris was scattered all over the deck, and a dent the size of his fist was in the main console.

“I should be able to repair the console,” she said as she walked up to it, assessing the damage. “But, I’ll need another maintenance worker to help me make more droids. It should take a couple of days before we can reinstall them.”

“See that you do.” Vegeta was conflicted as she nodded and went to work. Should he leave her to her task? Should he ask her the questions that kept taunting him? 

“Incidentally,” Bulma said as she worked, “I’ve been trying to figure out which one of you is in charge. You or your captain? You know, with you being a prince and all.”

Vegeta sat on one of the benches lining the bulkhead, giving himself a good view of her backside. She was attempting to converse with him. Good. Now just get past the small talk. Show her you’re willing to compromise, if that’s what it takes.

He let out a sharp exhale. “The captain.”

She looked at him inquisitively over her shoulder. Did she actually forget her question?

“Captain Bardock is in command.”

She nodded. “Oh.” 

After a few strained minutes of silence, Bulma straightened, putting her tools down. “You have components here that need to be replaced.” She stuffed the tools back into her tool belt and removed her work gloves. “I’ll have replacement parts brought here so we can get this sucker fixed. Meantime, this facility should be closed ‘till it’s operational again.”

When he nodded, she headed for the exit. “Wait.”

Bulma turned, looking as surprised as Vegeta felt. He should have just let her go. 

He couldn’t.

“Please.” His belly fluttered as he patted the spot next to him. “Sit with me.” 

She hesitated. Was she still afraid of him? Was she still upset over their argument in the lab? Did she still not trust him? 

“I just want to talk,” he assured her. “Please.”

Bulma didn’t approach him. “What about?”

Vegeta was silent as he searched for an answer. What could he possibly say that he wasn’t yet ready to admit to himself?

How the hell was he supposed to win her trust?

“I’m… sorry for what happened in the lab,” he said finally.

Bulma folded her arms. “You mean kicking me out before I had a chance to visit my son?”

_ “Our _ son,” he parroted from that conversation. “And, yes. But-”

“Stop right there!” She put up an offending hand. “Any time you put a ‘but’ on an apology, you ruin it.”

“You weren’t supposed to know.”

“Okay, look, could we just drop it already? I’m not in the mood.”

“Fine,” he said, letting out a heavy sigh and leaning back against the bulkhead. Neither of them moved or spoke for at least a minute.

“Our people were always the same,” Vegeta recalled, breaking the silence. “Warriors. Proud. Always preparing for battle. Always taught that we were the most powerful warrior race in the universe. That we had to become stronger as we grew.”

Bulma closed the distance between them and took her seat next to him as he continued. “My father prided himself on how powerful I was when I was young. In fact, he exiled Broly before I was born because his latent energy was greater than mine. Frieza destroyed our planet a few years later. 

“I couldn’t break away from his forces until Bardock and the remaining survivors found me. They also managed to rescue Broly. We were both adults by then, so Broly didn’t grow up the same as the rest of us. Lucky.”

Bulma’s eyes widened. “Why do you say that?”

Vegeta looked at her. “I… didn’t know there was more.”

She placed her hand on his, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Like, what?”

His gaze shifted to their joined hands, then back to her face. Her touch was comforting. Warm. Made him feel safe. 

It was all an enigma to him. The simple touch of this weak, human female made him feel invincible. For a Saiyan, this was never thought possible. She was an anchor he didn’t know he needed.

“You mean, you never learned to care about anyone? How to love?” Vegeta shook his head.

“And your parents?”

He sighed. “My mother was one of my father’s consorts. I never knew who she was.”

A soft gasp escaped Bulma’s lips. “Your father only cared about making you into a soldier? That’s all you knew?”

Vegeta nodded, adjusting his hand to hold hers. “Bulma, show me…” His throat bobbed with an audible gulp. “Show me… how to love you.”

His heart galloped, his chest rising and falling in anticipation. Would she believe he was sincere?

Would she walk away? 

He was as lost in her blue eyes as he was in his own doubts when a gentle hand caressed his cheek, her thumb lovingly stroking it. Soft lips brushed against his. His breath stilled, head spinning. Tail loosening from around his waist. Everything around him, from the broken droids to the console’s shattered glass, ceased to exist as her lips touched his again. Lost in feelings he never knew, in a place where only he and she existed, Vegeta pulled her close as he returned the kiss. It was a new skill for him, but he was a quick learner. 

She pulled back, sobering. “I have to get back to work. I’ll make sure to have this place repaired.”

“Bulma,” he said as they both stood, “would you… come to my quarters tonight?”

She caressed his cheek, offering him a soft smile. “Will you be a good boy this time?”

He placed a finger under her chin, kissing her gently. “No promises.” 

She chuckled, giving him a light smack on the cheek before exiting.

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta waited in his quarters, his patience waning. It had been two hours since Bulma’s shift ended. 

It hadn’t occurred to him until after she'd returned to duty that they hadn’t agreed on what time she would be here. Sure, he could contact her and ask, but he decided to just wait. He didn’t want to come off as weak.

Hell, her showing up at all was still in question. 

The comm. ringer finally sounded. “Enter.”

The door opened, revealing the woman wearing a sleeveless, green dress that went down to her knees, showing off pale, creamy skin. Her blue locks tumbled loose around her shoulders, framing a delicate face and graceful neck. Her eyes were the brightest blue. Her lips a deep, dusky pink. 

Bulma sauntered in but leaned on the door once it closed, arms folded.

Vegeta looked at her, swallowing as he gathered himself. She was here. 

_ Don’t screw this up again. _

“Hello,” he managed.

She smirked at him. “Are you aware there’s no birth control on this ship?”

“Uh,” he puzzled. “The whole point of having you here is to repopulate our race.”

Vegeta winced at his own words.  _ You idiot! _ “I’m… sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay,” she said before pushing herself off the door and walking up to him. “I understand, now. Desperate times call for desperate measures. For all I know, my people would have done the same thing in your situation.” She put her arms around him. “Difference is we would’ve treated our guests with more respect. If fact, we would have tried to seek out volunteers instead of kidnapping them.”

“Of course,” he said nonchalantly, wanting to move forward with their evening. He leaned in for a kiss, but Bulma backed away.

“Oh, no you don’t,” she said. “Let’s get a few things straight first. One, this doesn’t negate the fact that what you did was wrong. Two, I want a say in how we raise our son. I understand you need our children to learn to protect themselves and that I have to respect your customs, but I won’t treat him as less than human. And three, I’m only willing to give you another chance because of my own personal need to move on and accept what’s happened.”

He took a moment to chew on her words. He loved that she was so forward. That she wasn’t afraid to make her feelings known. There was no second guessing her. 

Her expression relaxed, a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth. “I do have another question.”

Curious eyes gazed into her’s. “What would you like to know?”

She took her bottom lip between her teeth before answering. “Well, I just wanted to know why you chose me?”

He thought for a moment before answering. “I chose you because you were able to keep things under control. Because the other women respected you. Also, because you were in charge of your business back on Earth. To me, that showed you have command capabilities, and that your leadership qualities would make you the ideal mate.”

He moved closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “What I didn’t expect was your stubbornness keeping you from me all these months. I’ve thought about you non stop this whole time, hoping to find some way to win your trust. I don’t know what’s been happening to me, but I feel drawn to you in ways I’ve never known. I want to make this work, and I need you to help me.” 

She looked up at him, a smirk playing on her lips. “Did you really know what foreplay was?”

“I only know what you told me,” he admitted. “I was in a hurry.”

“Would you be willing to let me teach you?”

His eyes bugged. “Woman, I’ve been asking you for that for months.”

“You mean, how to have proper human sex?” She smiled mischievously as he nodded.

She pulled him close, her lips meeting his in a tender kiss. The same lightness he experienced in the training room returned as she probed her tongue against his lips until they parted for her. Her fingers played with the hem of his top, pushing it up to his armpits until he raised his arms, allowing her to remove it completely. Those same fingers brushed lightly over his broad chest, tracing the scars he bore from years of battle.

She gasped softly, eyes wide. “I… had no idea-”

“Do they disgust you?” he asked sincerely.

“No, it’s just…” She gazed at the marks as if to memorize them. “I mean, I knew you were warriors, but I hadn’t expected…”

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, his eyes meeting hers. “It’s our way of life. It’s nothing.”

Bulma shook her head. “Not to me.” Her hands caressed his torso as she studied the marks. “I’m sure there’s a story behind each of these scars.”

“Maybe I’ll tell you some time.” He leaned in to kiss her again, his hands gripping the fabric of her dress. He looked at her, silently seeking permission. When she nodded, he pulled the dress off of her.

She kissed him more fervently. “You can take off the bra, too.”

“The what?” That was when her bra and panties caught his eye. “Are these some kind of armor?”

Bulma snorted. “On Earth, we wear undergarments. We kinda gathered the materials we needed and made them. Same with the dress. Just to give ourselves a taste of home. Besides, those Saiyan clothes aren’t the most comfortable for us.” 

Vegeta nodded and reached behind her, tugging the back of her bra without results. Bulma laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“What’s so funny?”

Bulma pulled back and reached for the clasp. “I’m sorry, I forgot you didn’t know how to unfasten this thing.” She unhooked it and let it hang from her shoulders. “There, now you can remove it.”

Vegeta’s heart thundered in his chest, his breath labored as he slowly removed the garment and let it fall between them.

Never in all his escapades had he seen a woman unclothed, let alone a human. Time stilled as he gazed upon the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. Her full breasts rose and fell, his hands caressing the soft skin. She was truly a masterpiece.

Vegeta pulled her into an embrace, his mouth claiming hers once again before he carried her to the bed. Once he removed his pants, he climbed into bed with her, holding her, kissing her again and again. His hands glided over her hips and down her legs as he removed her panties. The scent of her arousal filled his nostrils, dizzying him. Her lust filled eyes gazed into his as he held her, his kisses trailing down her jaw, his teeth lightly nibbling her neck before his mouth reached her breasts. Her soft moans were the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

“I never thought it could be like this,” he breathed into her bosom, his tail flicking contentedly. She guided his face back to hers for another kiss before taking his hand and placing it between her legs. He granted her silent request and lightly teased the delicate folds.

“You feel that?” Bulma sighed, stroking his hair. “Feel how wet I am? That’s what you want. Going slow. Taking your partner’s pleasure into account.” Her words were breathy as he stroked her womanhood, probing a finger inside. “Yes. That’s good. Now, two.” Her hips twitched as he granted her request. Soon, she was crying out his name before tugging at his arm. “It’s okay. You can come inside me.”

Vegeta’s fingers were glistening with her juices when he pulled them out. He looked at her inquisitively. 

“Some guys like to suck it off their fingers,” she explained. “But, you can do whatever you want.”

Vegeta shrugged before popping the wet digits into his mouth. It had a subtle sweetness, which he liked.

He kissed her once again, guiding the head of his shaft to her waiting entrance, his tail around her leg. He entered slowly, watching her face, looking for whatever cues would tell him what to do and how to do it.

“Deeper,” she breathed. “Yes. That’s it... Go all the way in... Faster... It’s okay.”

The feeling of her around his shaft was like home. Her body his sanctuary. His thrusts gained momentum as he watched her face contort in pleasure. Listened to her cries of ecstasy as she arched her back, shuddering as she came. He continued his thrusts, filling her with his seed before collapsing on the bed beside her.

After a moment, Bulma rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder. “Not bad,” she chuckled. “Guess there’s hope for you yet.”

“Hmph.” He pulled her closer until she was resting on his chest. “I guess I need practice.”


	8. The Airlock Hatch

“Tell me about Earth again, Mommy,” Trunks requested as his mother tucked him in.

Bulma was one of the last women to finally move in with her mate. 

Since Vegeta redeemed himself, Bulma eased into her new life on the Saiyan ship, as did the other women. She still missed her family and business, but accepting what happened now made their lives a bit easier.

Bulma excelled at her job with the maintenance crew and was later promoted to engineering, which helped fill the void left by her work back home.

She and Vegeta would visit their son together whenever possible, strengthening the growing bond between them. It was a long and difficult wait, but the day had finally come. All the women who had received their children celebrated with a party, much to the Saiyans’ chagrin. The moms didn’t care, though. They were just happy to finally have their babies with them.

The children acquired their autonomy within days, which the mothers found surprising. Not interacting with anyone for the first three years of their lives didn’t seem to have as profound an effect on them as they had predicted. 

Training began soon after, with katas and basic moves. They were also taught about their Saiyan heritage. Academics would come later. 

Bulma and the others made it a point to share their own culture with their children.

“Well, Earth is a beautiful planet, with green grass and trees and flowers of all different colors and smells. Most of Earth is covered with water, and the skies are a beautiful blue.” Her descriptions would elaborate into different themes each time she told her son about her former home. Sometimes, she would tell him of its rich history. Sometimes she would share the things she enjoyed doing there. Sometimes, she would tell him of her loved ones, or her work, or cherished memories of her own childhood.

She found it strangely cathartic, telling him about her former home.

The boy yawned as his mother stroked his lavender hair. “Goodnight, my little prince.” She kissed his forehead as he drifted off to sleep and retreated to the living space of their quarters.

“You coddle him too much,” Vegeta said, not for the first time.

“I told you, I’m just telling him about Earth. He’s half human, you know.”

It was the same old conversation. The culture clash would often rear its ugly head, but Bulma would stand her ground and eventually Vegeta would back off. 

“Besides,” she continued, “it’s not like I interfere with his training or Saiyan upbringing.”

Vegeta groaned. “Fine, Woman.”

Bulma took a seat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. “So, now that Trunks is asleep, what would you like to do tonight?”

He looked at her for a moment before pulling her in for a kiss.

His mate smiled mischievously at him. “Mm, sounds good to me.” She leaned in for another kiss when the ship shook.

_ “Captain Bardock to all personnel, we are under attack. Report to your stations at once. All children are to report to the training facility. I repeat, all personnel report to your stations at once!” _

Vegeta pressed a comm. button on a nearby table. “Is it Frieza?”

_ “Yes, sir.” _

He turned to Bulma. “Get to your station, I’ll take care of the boy.” She nodded and left.

o-o-o-o-o __

“Hello, monkeys,” the face on the view screen greeted with a sneer. 

Bardock stood from the captain’s chair. “What do you want, Frieza?”

“Hm, lets see,” he mocked. “Oh, I know. How about you hand your prince over to me before I destroy you?”

“You know we won’t do that,” the captain said as he approached the screen. “Besides, there’s only a few of us left. It would be best for all of us if you would just let us go.”

Frieza scoffed at the request. “You really think I’d do that? Especially since there’s still the chance one of you could be the Legendary Super Saiyan? Don’t make me laugh!”

“Please, Emperor,” Bardock attempted. “We're all going to die out soon, anyway-”

“Robbing me of the privilege of ending your pathetic race myself.” Frieza barked orders to his bridge crew and the Saiyan ship was jostled by another blast.

Bardock rushed back to his chair. “Battle stations!” 

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta barely managed to get Trunks to the training room before making his way to the bridge. He wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do, since he was more of a passenger, but he could fight. 

His fellow Saiyans were all formidable fighters, but Frieza had proved repeatedly how powerful- and merciless- he was. He’d been trying to get Vegeta back into his forces for some time now, if for no other reason than to spite the Saiyan royal line.

He pressed the call button on the lift but it was unresponsive. Now, what? The odds of Frieza destroying them once and for all made knots form in Vegeta’s stomach.

_ “Bridge to security, we’ve been boarded. I repeat, we’ve been boarded…” _

Before he could turn around, Vegeta was struck in the back of the head and knocked to the ground. Once he gathered his bearings, he looked up to see Zarbon and Dodoria towering above him.

“Looks like we hit the jackpot, Dodoria,” said the taller of the two.

“Yes, we certainly have.” 

Vegeta swept his leg under the pair, throwing them off so he could get to his feet. He would not go back to Frieza. Would not let him exterminate his race. He’ll get these bastards off their ship or die trying.

The prince took a stance, heart racing, lungs burning as he lunged at the pair. He took an upper cut from one and a kick from the other as he fought to stay on his feet. Fists and blasts were exchanged, each blow more painful and bloody than the last. He was sore, dizzy and nauseous, but he didn’t care. He would give all to protect his people. His family. His lineage.

He finally managed to knock them out with a ki blast before dragging them to the nearest airlock and disposing of them, his mouth turning in a satisfied grin as he witnessed their demise.

Sparks flew from the bulkheads as the ship shook more violently, bringing him back to the present. Bulma. Trunks. Were they okay?

_ “Captain Bardock to all hands. Abandon ship. I repeat, abandon ship!” _


	9. The Escape Pods

_ “Abandon ship. I repeat, abandon ship!” _

“You heard the captain,” Cumber urged his engineering crew. “Everyone out!” 

“Yes, sir.” The crewmen obediently exited, but Bulma stayed behind.

“That means you too, Briefs.”

Beads of sweat rolled down her face as Bulma checked the readings. There were multiple hull breaches and malfunctions all over the ship. “If we can just-”

“You don’t understand, crewman,” the chief engineer stated, reminding her of her place on his team. “Frieza blasted us with a planet destroying energy wave that gradually tears the ship apart. There’s nothing we can do to stop it. The whole ship will be torn to pieces before we can fix anything. Now, go get your kid and get off this ship!”

Bulma nodded, hesitating for a moment before she left and grateful the training room was on the same deck. At least two lifts to the lower decks were still operational. She could get to the escape pods. 

Half way down the corridor, Vegeta approached her, Trunks in his arms. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah.” She held a hand to her chest, catching her breath. 

Trunks looked at her, worry etched on his face. “What’s happening, Mommy?” 

“I told you ‘what’s happening,’ boy” Vegeta snapped. “We're being attacked.”

“We’ll be okay, sweetie,” Bulma assured as they made their way to the lift. 

By the time they’d reached it, it was inoperable. Two other families were there and had already tried. 

“Stand back,” Vegeta ordered as he handed his son to Bulma and stood in front of the door. He generated his ki, blew the door open and motioned everyone inside.

“What are you doing?” Bulma asked as Vegeta took their son from her.

“Just do what I say and we’ll be fine.” He turned his back to her, instructing her to hold onto him and proceeded to rise to the ceiling. 

Bulma gasped in shock. “You never told me you could fly!”

“It never came up,” he said as the other two families followed suit. Vegeta shot a ki blast to the lift floor, tearing a hole big enough for them to fit through. The families all dove down until they reached the second lowest deck and blasted their way in.

Several pods were already launched with more being boarded. After a minute of searching they were able to find one. Vegeta opened the hatch and instructed Bulma to get in.

Bulma took a seat in the tiny space of the pod. “Why is this thing so damn small?”

“So Frieza’s sensors can’t detect it.” He placed Trunks safely in her lap and worked the controls on the console. “I’m setting a course for Earth. You and the boy will be in stasis until you get there.”

A twinge of panic caught in her chest. “What about you?” 

Trunks looked up at his father. “You coming with us, Daddy?” 

Vegeta gave his son a long look before shifting his eyes back to Bulma. “I’ll find you.”

Tears welled as she held her son tighter. “Promise?”

The Saiyan remained silent for a moment before he straightened. “I’ll find you,” he rasped as he closed the hatch.

The pod shot out like a cannonball, a small porthole in front of her offering her only view of space. The images of stars and ships were all a blur as the tiny pod rotated before making its course for home. Trunks yelled for his father a moment before the effects of stasis calmed him.

Bulma stroked his hair soothingly. “We’ll be okay, sweetie.” Soon, he was sound asleep in her arms, her own slumber not far behind.

o-o-o-o-o

Bulma’s sleep was fitful as she tossed and turned, trying to quiet her mind.

It was strange to be sleeping here, even after several months.

Several months without Vegeta.

She and a few others had made it safely back to Earth. Some of their Saiyan mates even managed to get there, including Kakarot, Gohan, Raditz and Broly.

Vegeta, however, did not make it back.

The women all got in touch online, finding support in one another as they acclimated to their lives back home. Call it Stockholm Syndrome. Call it PTSD. Home didn’t feel like home. Their salvation was in their sisterhood, and it was a much needed comfort.

They made a pact to never tell anyone the truth about what happened to them, claiming they were all abducted and taken to some remote island, befriended their captors and brought them home to start new lives. Whether anyone bought their story or not didn’t matter as long as they were able to keep their privacy.

Months passed and there was still no sign of Vegeta. Bulma assumed, since he was their prince, he may have stayed aboard to help Bardock get everyone else safely off the ship.

Still, she held out hope that he would make it. He did promise to find them. He wouldn’t break that promise if it were possible.

Bulma got out of bed and went to peek inside Trunks’ room. He was sound asleep.

She walked out onto the terrace and was caressed by the cool night air. She inhaled, reminding herself what she had missed all those years on the Saiyan ship. Stars twinkled above her, even with all the light pollution from the city. She gazed at them, wondering where Vegeta was.

Why did she keep doing this to herself?

Why can’t she accept he was gone?

She should move on. Forget him. Quit torturing herself. 

“Bulma.”

She turned, gasping as she registered the figure before her. “Vegeta?”

They stood frozen for a moment. Was it really him? 

He approached her, those familiar, dark eyes locked onto hers. Her heart leaped as he took her into his arms.

“I… How..? Is it..?” she stammered. 

“I got the last pod.” He pulled away for a moment and looked at her. “The boy?”

She smiled, misty eyed. “He asks for you every day, but other than that he’s fine.”

“And, you?”

She reached up, caressing his cheek. “I missed you.”

His fingers brushed through her hair as he brought his face closer. “I missed you, too.”

Vegeta’s lips met hers, his heat warming her, melting her. She held him tighter as their tongues danced. Her head spun as realization sunk in. He was here. He was home.

She wasn’t aware they’d left the terrace until they reached her bedroom. Their clothes melted away as he ravaged her, his powerful arms carrying her to the bed.

His mouth was on hers again, trailing kisses down her cheek and jaw, his hot breath on her skin. His musk filled her nostrils, transporting her to the life they had shared on the Saiyan ship. His tongue swirled over her nipple before taking it into his mouth, sucking gently.

“Vegeta…” she sighed as his kisses traveled down her stomach. Her legs parted as he stroked her thighs, his mouth over her core, his tongue teasing her wet folds. Her hands raked through his hair as he feasted on her.

Bulma had forgotten how good it was. How safe she felt in his arms. How well he had learned to pleasure her. His torturous tongue grazed her sensitive bud as his lips curled around it and sucked. She threw her head back, crying out as she came.

Before she could descend from her high, Vegeta entered her, slowly, rocking his hips as his thrusts deepened. His mouth came down on hers once again as she arched her back, moving in time with him.

“Is it… Is it really you?” Her words were mear breaths as she looked into his eyes. “Please, let it be you.”

Her nails dug into his back as he claimed her, pleasure radiating through her as she quaked in his arms, pleading him to be real as bliss overtook her.

After a moment, Bulma rolled over against his side, resting her head on his chest. The beat of his heart was soothing, his warmth embracing her.

She refused to ask herself if he would still be here in the morning, choosing instead to revel in his nearness as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
